dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ElectricMayhem/Superman Fan Fic Idea
Lois and Clark, Superboy, and Smallville were all live-action Superman shows, but we need a new one. Okay, not "need", but, you know, it'd be cool. Here's my idea. I call it SUPERMAN: THE MAN OF STEEL SEASON 1 #'Episode 1 - Pilot' The planet of Krypton is destroyed by an evil alien mechanism, which follows Kal-El to Earth, hoping to destroy the Last Son of Krypton. #'Episode 2 - Ego Brainiac' Brainiac kidnaps Clark Kent's girlfriend, Lois Lane, and threatens to kill her unless Clark comes to fight face-to-face. #'Episode 3 - I'm No Superman' "Clark" isn't sure he wants to be a super-hero, and during a fight, discovers his weakness is... Kryptonite. #'Episode 4 - Unreal Steel' Lex Luthor, the man who discovered Kryptonite on Earth, teams up with Brainiac to build a Kryptonite-powered mechanism that they implant in a man named John Corben. #'Episode 5 - They Call Him Luthor' Lex Luthor is working on a suit of battle-armor, and Clark tries to stop him. #'Episode 6 - Trick or Treat' A scary movie actor, Joseph Martin, is caught in an atomic explosion and becomes a mutate dead set on ruining Halloween. #'Episode 7 - Bloodbath' Lex hires an assassin named "Bloodsport" to kill the Superman. #'Episode 8 - Pawns, Knights, and Bishops' John Corben, Joseph Martin, and Brainiac are back to get revenge once and for all. #'Episode 9 - Far From Bizarre' Project Cadmus makes a flawed clone of Superman that's too bizarre for anyone to handle. #'Episode 10 - Dead Serious' Lex Luthor is thrown in maximum security prison, and needs to find a way out to retrieve a dark secret hidden in the Lexcorp Building, which is going to be torn down. #'Episode 11 - Thanks Given' A strange, blue, kryptonian bug ruins Lois and Clark's Thanksgiving dinner. #'Episode 12 - Wired' The bug bites a female electrician, Leslie Willis, and gives her electricity powers. #'Episode 13 - Bugged' The kryptonian bug is revealed to be a robot created by Brainiac, who is back looking for something. #'Episode 13 - Phantom of the Phantom Zone' Superman finds what Brainiac was looking for, a machine that can open a portal to another dimension. But when the machine goes haywire, black holes open all over Metropolis. #'Episode 14 - Eyes of the Dark One' An evil creature, Imperiex, escapes the Phantom Zone, and wreaks havoc. #'Episode 15 - Merry Myxmys' An imp from the Phantom Zone comes to ruin Christmas... for fun. #'Episode 16 - He Went To The Phantom Zone' Superman brings Mxyzptlk, the imp, back to the Phantom Zone, but gets trapped inside somehow. #'Episode 17 - Last One' Clark wonders about Krypton, and gets depressed... the perfect time for Lex to strike. #'Episode 18 - Last Son of Krypton?' General Dru-Zod, who has been imprisoned in the Phantom Zone during Krypton's end, comes to Earth thanks to the portals accidentally opened by Superman. #'Episode 19 - My 2 Favorite People' Zod teams up with Lex to take over Earth. SEASON 2 Coming soon. Category:Blog posts